I am With You
by shinrivaille
Summary: Taehyung hanya terlalu takut untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan kekasihnya. Meski sang kekasih tidak pernah protes sedikitpun. Meski sang kekasih lebih suka menemani dirinya dalam segala kesusahan. Taehyung hanya terlalu takut. Takut untuk menghadapi, jika nanti kekasihnya akan bosan. Lelah. Lalu meninggalkannya [VMin or MinV] - Twoshoot


**I am With You**

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung Park Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Karena nyatanya, Taehyung hanya terlalu takut untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Meski sang kekasih tidak pernah protes sedikitpun.**_

 _ **Meski sang kekasih lebih suka menemani dirinya dalam segala kesusahan.**_

 _ **Taehyung hanya terlalu takut.**_

 _ **Takut untuk menghadapi, jika nanti kekasihnya akan bosan.**_

 _ **Lelah.**_

 _ **Lalu meninggalkannya**_

 _._

 _._

 _Hello, its me, with new ff. V milik saya(?) BTS milik BigHit, orang tua mereka, dan sang maha kuasa. FF ini milik gw, ide milik gw. So, jangan meniru isi cerita gw tanpa ijin, meniru tanpa ijin itu sama saja dengan mencuri ide orang lain. Dan mencuri itu dosa._

 _hati-hati dengan typo dan alur yang cepat XD_

 _Happy reading._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda manis itu bernama Park Jimin, dengan senyum manis dan mata bulan sabit miliknya. Dia hanyalah pemuda biasa, yang memilih untuk selalu berpikir positif, apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tidak melajutkan sekolahnya karena memilih untuk mencari uang untuk memberi makan perutnya sehari-hari. Sekolah jaman sekarang itu mahal. Jimin tidak ingin repot-repot kelaparan hanya untuk mengejar gelar.

Jimin memiliki seorang kekasih, pria yang sangat tampan.

Benar, Jimin adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis yang sangat dipandang menjijikkan oleh sebagian besar masyarakat.

Meski begitu, Jimin tidak peduli. Begitupun kekasihnya. Mereka tidak peduli, meski dunia menginjak mereka. Oke, terkesan sangat telenovela dengan kisah picisan.

Nama kekasihnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul. Pemuda yang terlahir dari kalangan atas, tapi lebih suka bertingkah idiot bersama anak-anak jalanan di dekat pasar. Pemuda yang luar biasa sialan tampannya. Pemuda yang memiliki suara rendah yang sangat indah ketika menyanyi. Pemuda yang ikut bekerja di kafe tempat Jimin bekerja, sebagai penyanyi kafe. Meski di dompetnya ada kartu kredit berwarna hitam, Taehyung lebih bangga menggunakan uang gajinya sebagai penyanyi untuk berbelanja.

Sepulang bekerja, mereka akan pergi meminum segelas minuman hangat di taman, sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Tapi, semua kebagiaan itu terasa lenyap bagai kabut pagi yang pergi begitu saja.

Kim Taehyung dan segala tingkah idiotnya, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Meninggalkan Jimin dan segala kekhawatirannya.

Dan meski begitu, Jimin masih terus menunggu. Menunggu Taehyung datang dan muncul dihadapannya. Sambil tersenyum lebar dengan bibirnya, lalu memberikannya pelukan hangat.

Ya, Jimin masih terus menunggu.

.

.

.

 ** _2 tahun kemudian..._**

Jimin bersenandung dengan pelan, sambil menekan salah satu tombol di mesin penjual minuman kaleng. Memilih sekaleng kopi dingin. Sesungguhnya Jimin butuh tidur, tapi dia masih ada kerja paruh waktu 30menit lagi.

Langsung mengambil minuman ketika terdengar suara kaleng beradu dengan kotak mesin itu. Membuka tutupnya sambil menguap lebar, lalu meminumnya.

"Ini untukmu," terlihat seseorang menyodorkan sebuah roti isi pada Jimin. Yang diterima dengan senang hati. Perutnya kelaparan, belum diisi sejak makan siang tadi.

"Terima kasih, Sungwoon-ah," ujar Jimin senang.

Mereka pun melangkah pelan, berjalan beriringan sambil memakan roti isi. Terlihat seperti dua anak sma yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Padahal kenyataanya, umur mereka hampir mendekati angka 23 untuk Jimin dan 24 untuk Sungwoon. Salahkan tinggi badan mereka yang kurang. Setidaknya Jimin masih lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sungwoon. Jimin perlu bangga dengan itu.

Jimin menegak sampai habis isi kalengnya, lalu membuang kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka penutup plastik roti isi dan memakannya segigit.

"Kau seperti kucing kelaparan yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu," ujar Sungwoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Jimin hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

Bruk...

Sedang asik mengunyah, seseorang tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Hingga roti isi berharganya pun jatuh dan ia hampir saja tersedak.

Hampir saja Jimin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Tapi begitu ia melihat sosok yang menabraknya, ia langsung terdiam.

Sosok itu memakai tudung jaket yang menutup hampir sebagian wajahnya. Sosok itu hanya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat yang di arahkan kesana dan kemari, sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar sosok itu dengan suara beratnya sambil berlalu pergi. Menggerakkan rongkatnya kekanan dan kekiri, sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suaranya," gumam Jimin sambil terdiam.

Suara itu, suara yang ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini.

Suara berat yang menenangkan.

Jimin langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungwoon yang heran melihat ekspresi Jimin. Berlari menuju pemuda bertongkat yang tadi. Berlari sambil mencari-cari dimana pemuda itu berada.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemuda bertudung itu sedang berdiri di tengah trotoar, sambil berdiri mengarah kearah mobil penjual kue beras pedas.

Jimin melangkah dengan pelan, menghampiri pemuda itu dan tersenyum bahagia. Meski dalam benaknya berisi sejuta pertanyaan untuk pemuda itu.

"Wangi yang enak," gumam pemuda itu. Rupanya ia sedang mengendus, lebih tepatnya mengesapi aroma kue beras.

Jimin langsung menurunkan tudung pemuda itu, dalam sekali gerak. Yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Terlihat wajah yang Jimin rindukan selama ini. Terlihat mata indah yang kini menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Taehyungie, kau kemana saja?" _\--dan apa yang terjadi denganmu?_

Pemuda itu menyodoorkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan. Membuat Jimin bingung, kenapa Taehyung bereaksi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu, bisakah kau menuliskan namamu di telapak tanganku. Jadi aku bisa tahu, kau siapa."

Dan seketika Jimin ingin menangis saat itu juga. Berharap bahwa ini adalah lelucon garing Taehyung yang sering ia lontarkan saat mereka bercanda dulu.

.

.

.

Jimin mengekori Taehyung yang sedang melangkah dengan pelan. Tidak dalam jarak yang terbentang jauh, hanya berjarak 5meter dari langkah kaki Taehyung. Mengikutinya dalam diam, meski Jimin tahu Taehyung tidak akan bisa medengar apapun meski ia berteriak memakai pengeras suara. Bahkan Jimin mendadak lupa dengan lapar, ngantuk, serta kerja paruh waktunya.

Saat tadi bertemu Taehyung, Jimin memilih untuk langsung berlari menjauh ketika mengetahui fakta kondisi Taehyung.

Tidak, Jimin bukan malu dan memandang Taehyung rendah. Jimin hanya merasa marah. Karena ia tidak tahu soal kondisi Taehyung. Dan bahkan ia tidak ada disaat Taehyung membutuhkannya.

Langkah Jimin terhenti ketika melihat seseorang menghampiri Taehyung dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sosok pemuda dalam balutan jas mahal itu, meraih tangan Taehyung dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Aku masih hafal dengan jalanan di kota ini, hyung," terdengar suara Taehyung membalas ucapan _-tulisan ditangannya-_ pemuda dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menulis lagi.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku hyung. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Aku hanya sedang ingin makan kue beras pedas."

Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah rumah berpagar yang terlihat megah. Sesekali terlihat Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu si pemuda disampingnya membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan menulis di telapak tangan.

Jimin melihat kearah rumah itu, itu adalah rumah Taehyung. Jimin sering sekali menghampiri rumah itu. Dalam seminggu, bisa 2-3kali ia datang. Berharap bahwa rumah yang telah kosong 2tahun lalu, terlihat berpenghuni.

Kini rumah itu telah berpenghuni, dengan Taehyung yang tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Baru kemarin Jimin berdiri didepan rumah Taehyung, dengan Taehyung yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kini ia berdiri dihadapannya, dan melupakan jadwal kerjanya di pagi hari. Mungkin sebentar lagi Jimin akan segera di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Dan Jimin tidak peduli.

Ia berdiri, berharap bahwa pagi ini Taehyung akan keluar dari rumahnya.

Tapi bukan Taehyung yang keluar, justru ia mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti didepan pagar rumah. Sang pengemudi turun dari mobilnya, dan melihat kearah Jimin. Jimin yang hendak pergi bersembunyi dari pengemudi mobil itu, langsung terhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Namamu Park Jimin kan?" ulang pemuda itu lagi.

Jimin mengangguk, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat fotomu di kamar Taehyung. Kurasa kau sudah tahu Taehyung ada disini. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini darimu. Ayo masuk," ajak pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mau tak mau, Jimin mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu. Karena ia sangat merindukan Taehyung, dan juga ingin tahu segala yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

"Lihat siapa yang kutemukan didepan rumah," ujar pemuda yang mengajak Jimin, begitu masuk kedalam rumah.

Mendapati sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku dengan menggerakkan jarinya di atas kertas. Buku dengan huruf braille. Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda yang kemarin Jimin lihat, sedang memangku sebuah laptop dan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

Pemuda itu melihat kearah Jimin dan langsung menyimpan laptop miliknya dimeja. Ia langsung bangun berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Park Jimin, aku benar kan? Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada senang.

"Uhh.. ," Jimin terlihat bingung untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah benar. Aku Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung. Dan dia Kim Namjoon, kekasihku," ujar Seokjin dengan nada malu-malu.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang masih sibuk membaca - _meraba dengan ujung jari_ \- bukunya.

Seokjin yang seolah paham dengan arti pandangan Jimin langsung tersenyum miris, "kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu. Dengan orang tua kami. Hanya Taehyungie yang selamat. Tapi ia kehilangan penglihatannya. Koma selama 2minggu. Begitu bangun dan tahu segalanya, ia menjadi histeris. Dan terus mengamuk. Ia bilang, ia mendengar suara-suara yang menyakitkan telinganya. 1minggu penuh amukan dan teriakkan, ia mendadak tidak bisa mendengar. Dokter bilang ini karena trauma. Ia menolak untuk bisa mendengar. Meski pendengarannya masih sangat normal. Maafkan aku Jimin, kau pasti terus mencarinya selama ini. Taehyung melarangku untuk memberitahumu."

Jimin melangkah pelan mendekati Taehyung. Terlihat tubuh Taehyung yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Taehyung memang kurus, tapi tidak sekurus ini. Pandangan kosong yang terlihat dari matanya.

"Ada siapa disana hyung? Selain Namjoon hyung. Ada bau berbeda di ruangan ini," ujar Taehyung pelan, membuat Jimin langsung mengendus badannya.

Seokjin duduk di samping Taehyung dan mengetik di sebuah mesin ketik dengan sembilan tombol di mesin itu.

"Jangan bilang aku disini," ujar Jimin pelan, sambil matanya terus melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan miris.

Seokjin mengangguk dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol itu dengan jarinya. Layaknya sebuah mesin ketik jaman dulu, mesin tik itu langsung mengeluarkan kertas kecil dengan titik-titik timbul di atasnya.

Taehyung meraba kertas itu, berusaha membaca dengan jarinya. Lalu ia tersenyum tenang, "salam kenal, aku Taehyung. Jangan marah padaku karena Seokjin hyung lebih sering dirumah untuk menemaniku. Kan sudah ada Namjoon hyung di kantor."

Jimin tersenyum miris, menahan tangis yang sejak awal ingin ia keluarkan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku datang lagi."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Jimin tidak lagi muncul di depan rumah Taehyung sejak hari itu. Seokjin terus berharap kedatangan Jimin. Ia berharap, dengan kehadiran Jimin, Taehyung akan melupakan traumanya dan ia akan bisa mendengar lagi. Setidaknya beban Taehyung akan sedikit terangkat.

Nyatanya, Jimin bukan saja menghilang dari Taehyung. Tapi ia juga keluar dari semua pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Membuat teman-temannya keheranan dan bos yang tidak rela dengan pengunduran diri Jimin.

Setelah hari itu dari rumah Taehyung. Jimin segera berlari menuju flat kecilnya. Membongkar celengannya, dan mengeluarkan semua uangnya. Ia masukkan uang itu ke dalam kantong plastik, semuanya hingga uang koinnya. Mengeluarkan isi dompetnya, dan menggabungkan semuanya menjadi satu. Hanya menyimpan sedikit uang untuk makan sehari-hari.

Ia langsung berlari dengan plastik berisi uang, dan pergi ke pusat pembelajaran bahasa isyarat. Dengan nafas yang hampir habis ia memberikan kantong plastik berisi uang itu, pada karyawan di pusat belajar itu.

"Saya ingin belajar huruf braille dengan cepat. Jika uangnya kurang, saya bisa bekerja tanpa dibayar disini. Apa saja."

Beberapa pusat belajar menendangnya keluar, tidak menerima seluruh uang Jimin. Hasil tabungan Jimin selama setahun. Bersyukur ada satu tempat yang mau menerima murid sepertinya. Membuat Jimin hampir saja berlutut untuk berterimakasih.

Dikira gampang mempelajari huruf braille dengan titik-titik timbul. Jimin tahu ia tidak pintar, disekolahnya ia termasuk ranking terbawah. Jimin memakan waktu hampir sebulan untuk belajar, sekaligus bekerja tanpa dibayar ditempat itu. Setidaknya ia masih mendapatkan makan siang disana dan bisa mengikuti kelas setiap hari.

Ia juga belajar menggunakan mesin tik braille. Mesin biasa yang memilik sembilan tombol. Dua tombol di bagian atas, masing-masing satu tombol di bagian kiri dan kanan atas. Lalu enam tombol pengetik, dengan tiga dibagian kiri dan tiga dibagian kanan, yang dipisahkan oleh satu tombol spasi. Jimin harus belajar untuk terbiasa dengan mesin itu.

Setelah ia menguasai huruf braille juga mesin tiknya, Jimin datang kerumah Taehyung dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Seokjin. Meminta untuk menemui Taehyung yang saat itu masih berada di kamarnya.

Seokjin menunjuk kamar Taehyung di lantai atas. Taehyung bersikeras tidak ingin pindah dari kamarnya, meski ia tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Jimin melangkah dengan yakin, memasuki kamar Taehyung. Melihat seluruh isi kamar Taehyung. Lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah foto berbingkai yang berada di dinding kamar. Foto dirinya dan Taehyung.

Netranya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat pintu menuju balkon kamarnya. Membaca buku dengan jarinya. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Jimin mendekati Taehyung, dan melihat mesin braille yang berada di meja. Ia langsung menekan tombol-tombol dengan cepat, membentuk sebuah baris kalimat.

"Siapa disana?" Taehyung menyadari bau nya lagi.

Setelah mengetik, ia langsung mengambil kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

 _"Taehyungie, aku Park Jimin. Apa kabar?"_

"Jiminnie? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Tidak membalas pertanyaan Taehyung, Jimin memilih untuk langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Kedua kakinya bertekuk di depan Taehyung, menyamakan tinggi. Ia memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, seolah ia akan kehilangan Taehyung lagi jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Bahu Jimin bergetar, suara isak tangis terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Jimin menangis, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Taehyung ketika menyadari bahwa bajunya terasa sedikit basah.

Taehyung balas memeluk Jimin dan mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Kau jahat. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Lalu muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau ingin membuatku mati karena marah? Aku marah karena tidak ada saat kau merasa sulit. Aku marah karena kau memilih untuk pergi, dan tidak mau berbagi denganku. Aku marah," isak Jimin di dada Taehyung.

"Hei, aku tahu kau sedang mengomel entah apa. Gerak bibirmu terasa di dadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Maafkan aku. Apapun itu yang kau katakan, kau pasti menyumpahiku. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya," ujar Taehyung setelah merasakan bahwa gerakkan bibir Jimin telah berhenti.

Jimin melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mesin tik.

 _"Jangan pernah pergi lagi, jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku marah karena kau tidak ingin berbagi penderitaanmu denganku. Jika kau pergi lagi, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu."_ Taehyung terkekeh pelan ketika membaca omelan Jimin di kertas.

Taehyung meraih wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, menyentuh seluruh permukaan wajah Jimin. Ia menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi Jimin dengan jarinya.

"Wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi."

.

.

.

Seokjin mengacak surai nya dengan kesal. Bagaimanapun Taehyung tetaplah seseorang dengan jalan pikirannya yang idiot. Lebih memilih untuk menyakiti diri sendiri, daripada mendengarkan orang lain.

Pagi itu, sama seperti pagi biasanya yang mulai penuh warna sejak kedatangan Jimin beberapa minggu lalu. Baru saja Seokjin ingin membuat sarapan, Taehyung muncul dan berkata ingin kembali ke Daegu. Tempatnya mengasingkan diri selama ini.

"Aku tidak ingin Jimin menderita, hyung. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai suara Jimin saat ia memanggilku. Tapi kini aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya. Aku terlalu takut untuk bisa mendengar lagi, suara-suara itu masih sering menghantuiku didalam mimpiku. Suara ayah dan ibu. Meskipun aku sangat merindukan suara Jimin, aku juga takut. Aku menyukai mata Jimin ketika ia tersenyum dan tertawa, matanya akan berbentuk bulan sabit. Wajahnya ketika tersenyum, adalah hal terindah yang aku pernah lihat. Tapi kini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Jimin bilang ia senang mendengarku bernyanyi. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa bernyanyi lagi dengan keadaanku yang tidak bisa mendengar nada-nada suara. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan, mengetahui bahwa Jimin melihatku yang seperti ini. Dia tersenyum, tapi dia menderita. Jadi, bawa aku pergi lagi, hyung."

Dan skenario terburuk pagi itu adalah Jimin yang ternyata mendengar semua ucapan Taehyung dalam diam dengan mata yang memanas menahan air mata. Membuat Seokjin langsung berlari dan memeluk Jimin untuk menegarkannya yang mulai hancur.

Bohong jika Jimin bilang dia baik-baik saja melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

Nyatanya, Jimin menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Taehyung. Ingin rasanya ia memberikan kedua matanya pada Taehyung. Dia rela memohon di depan dokter bedah, untuk mendonorkan matanya pada Taehyung. Dia sanggup kehilangan seluruh penglihatannya, jika itu bisa mengembalikan senyum Taehyung.

Tapi ia tahu, Taehyung akan lebih sedih jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Tapi hyung tahu, hal yang paling aku takutkan? Aku takut hyung meninggalkanku karena lelah mengurusku. Dan aku paling takut jika Jiminnie lelah melihatku. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku terlalu takut. Jadi, lebih baik aku yang pergi daripada menghadapi semuanya."

Jimin langsung melangkah dengan cepat dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Begitu sampai didepan Taehyung, ia langsung menampar pipi Taehyung dengan keras. Membuat Taehyung hampir terjatuh dan harus pegangan pada meja yang ada di dekatnya.

Taehyung merasakan ada wangi khas Jimin di dekatnya.

"Jiminnie?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau terus saja berpikir idiot seperti ini. Jika kau memang ingin membuatku bahagia seperti bayanganmu, sembuhlah dari traumamu lalu kembali mendengar dan bernyanyi lagi untukku. Arghh sial, kenapa aku mengomel seperti ini disaat kau tidak mau membuka telinga besarmu itu. Sialan," amuk Jimin kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Hanya ada suara hening yang tertangkap ditelinga Taehyung. Dan Jimin sadar bahwa percuma saja jika ia marah-marah. Seokjin sudah terdiam sambil menangis karena melihat adiknya.

Dibandingkan dengan penderitaan Taehyung, mungkin penderitaan Seokjin sama parahnya dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk bersedih atas kehilangan orang tua, karena ia dihadapkan dengan kondisi adiknya yang memprihatinkan. Belum lagi perusahaan ayahnya yang harus ia pimpin. Membuat tenaganya terkuras. Antara kesedihan dan tanggung jawab.

Seokjin menangis, tentu saja.

Seberapa banyakpun air mata Seokjin, seberapa banyakpun untaian doa Seokjin. Tetap saja, adiknya adalah sosok yang keras kepala yang selalu menyiksa diri sendiri.

Berulangkali Seokjin berakhir dengan berdiri didepan ruang pribadi dokter mereka, ingin memohon untuk mengambil mata miliknya. Memberikannya pada Taehyung.

Dan berulangkali pula, Seokjin menyesal telah memikirkan jalan seperti itu. Karena ia tahu adiknya akan membencinya, jika ia melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah terlewati. Banyak pertengkaran kecil antara Taehyung dan Jimin. Yang selalu berakhir dengan amarah Jimin di hadapan Taehyung. Tidak jarang umpatan terdengar di bibir Jimin, meski ia selalu sadar dan sangat sadar, Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar semua makiannya. Lupakan tentang sosok Jimin yang selalu kalem dan berpikir positif setiap saat.

Jika Jimin sudah marah, sebuah mesin untuk pengguna braille, akan ia lupakan kehadirannya di atas meja. Mungkin saja Jimin takut Taehyung tahu apa saja umpatan dari bibirnya. Jiminnya yang manis dan polos sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hari itu, Namjoon datang sambil berseri-seri sambil membawa sebuah map digenggamannya.

"Taehyung akan dapar donor mata. Ada seorang pasien jantung yang akan melepaskan semua alat penopang hidupnya dalam waktu dekat. Dan dia memiliki kartu donor. Jadi Taehyung masuk daftar penerima donor."

Jimin dan Seokjin langsung bersorak senang.

Setidaknya Taehyung akan bisa melihatnya kembali, meski tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Taehyung dapat melihatnya. Haruskah ia berbahagia? Karena bagaimanapun sepasang mata itu didapatkan dengan harga nyawa seseorang.

Jimin langsung meraih mesin tik, dan mengetik dengan cepat.

 _"Kamu akan bisa melihat lagi, Taehyungie."_

.

.

.

Perasaan deg-degan, takut, dan juga senang memenuhi ruang inap itu. Dengan seorang pemuda yang terduduk di atas kasur, dengan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Tidak mereka lupakan bagaimana marahnya pemuda itu ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan me dapatkan donor mata. Bukan karena pemuda itu tidak ingin melihat lagi. Tidak, dia sangat ingin bisa melihat lagi. Ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang telah menemaninya selama ini.

"Katakan padaku bahwa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang memberikan matanya untukku? Aku tidak ingin bisa melihat jika itu harus mengorban orang lain. Katakan padaku," amuk Taehyung saat itu, sambil membanting semua barang yang ada di dekatnya saat itu.

Bagaimanapun besar keinginan Taehyung untuk melihat lagi, ia lebih tidak ingin bisa melihat menggunakan mata orang yang ia sayangi. Amukan Taehyung mulai mereda berkat Jimin dan pelukkannya. Setelah berhasil membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang akan berkorban, ia mau menjalani transplantasi mata.

Kini semua orang diruangan itu melihat kearah Taehyung. Seorang suster sedang membuka perban di kepala Taehyung dengan pelan. Sebuah kertas berhuruf braille di berikan pada Taehyung. Seokjin yang siap sedia menjadi penerjemah dokter itu dengan mesin tik di pangkuannya.

 _"Buka matamu pelan-pelan. Jangan terburu-buru. Dan katakan apa saja yang kau lihat,"_ isi kertas yang baru saja diberikan Seokjin.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Merasakan bahwa seluruh perban dan penutup mata telah dilepas dari matanya.

Terlihat mata Taehyung mulai bergerak pelan, berusaha terbuka dan mencoba melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Ia mulai melihat ruangan remang-remang dengan sedikit samar. Terlihat beberapa sosok yang mengelilinginya. Masih belum bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di genggam oleh seseorang, membuat Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Mendapati wajah samar seseorang.

Mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bayangan samar itu mulai terlihat jelas. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang tersenyum dengan manis, sambil terus menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Jiminnie," gumamnya sambil menyentuh wajah Jimin dengan tangan kirinya.

Jimin mengangguk sambik tersenyum bahagia, lalu Jimin langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung pun membalas pelukkan itu dengan erat pula. Terasa getaran di pundaknya, Jiminnya menangis lagi.

Taehyung melihat seluruh isi ruangan, sambil terus memeluk Jimin.

"Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung," ujarnya memanggil nama kakaknya dan juga kekasih kakaknya.

Seokjin langsung memeluk Namjoon dan menangis di dada kekasihnya. Namjoon memeluk pelan pundak punggung Seokjin menenangkannya.

Lalu Taehyung melihat seorang pria paruh baya memakai jas putih ciri khas seorang dokter. Pria itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, lalu menunjukkannya pada Taehyung.

 _"Saya dokter yang menangani anda. Untuk sementara anda harus memakai kaca mata hitam jika ingin keluar ruangan, cahaya langsung belum bagus untuk kondisi mata anda. Bagaimana dengan penglihatan anda? Apa ada keluhan?"_ Taehyung menggeleng, "semuanya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah membuatku bisa melihat lagi, Dokter."

Terlihat dokter itu berbicara pada Namjoon yang masih menenangkan Seokjin. Beberapa kali Namjoon terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menggerakkan bibirnya memgucapkan beberapa kata.

Dokter dan suster itu pun melihat kearah Taehyung lalu menunduk kecil dan berlalu di balik pintu.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jimin dengan pelan, "hei, kau tidak capek memelukku dengan posisi seperti ini? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung, membuat Taehyung gemas dan terus mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Baiklah. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahmu, menggantikan semua waktuku yang tidak bisa melihatmu dimasa lalu. Terima kasih, Jiminnie. Kau sudah mau menemaniku yang cacat ini. Meski beberapa kali aku terus berusaha untuk pergi darimu, kau tetap ada. Aku sudah merepotkan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Terus merepotkan mereka. Ditambah merepotkanmu juga. Aku yakin kau sering menangis ketika bersamaku. Aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu," ucap Taehyung pelan.

Terlihat Seokjin yang melepaskan pelukannya, lalu pergi memasukki kamar mandi. Namjoon tersenyum maklum, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia meraih buku note yang ada di atas meja. Seperrinya sudah di siapkan oleh Seokjin, atau mungkin Jimin.

Meraih pena dan menuliskan sesuatu.

 _"Akhirnya aku tidak perlu mesin sialan itu lagi untuk berbicara denganmu, Seokjin selalu melarangku menyentuh benda itu setelah 3 mesin terakhir."_ Taehyung tertawa, "kau dan tangan penghancurmu, hyung."

Namjoon menulis lagi, _"hei, sampai kapan bocah itu akan memelukmu?"_

"Sampai dia bosan, mungkin. Tidak apa-apa hyung, mungkin dia malu."

 _"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Bertemu dengan doktermu."_ Taehyung mengangguk, lalu Namjoon pun berbalik melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hyung," panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Namjoon terhenti dan melihat kearah Taehyung. Melemparkan pandangan seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, hyung," ujar Taehyung.

Namjoon pun memberikan sebuah tanda dengan tangannya, seolah mengatakan,

 _"it's okay."_

.

.

.

Hari pertama Taehyung pulang kerumah, sejak mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya yang sempat menghilang. Sambil memakai kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Ia melihat seluruh isi ruang tamu, mendapatkan beberapa hal yang berubah dari rumahnya. Beberapa benda-benda yang bisa menyakitinya secara tidak langsung, telah diganti oleh Seokjin atau di beri penutup berbahan lembut.

Hanya itu yang berubah, sisanya tidak. Termasuk kenangannya bersama kedua orangtuanya yang tidak menghilang.

Taehyung pun berkeliling tanpa lelah, menyusuri isi rumah itu berulang kali. Seolah jika tidak melakukanya saat ini, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat lagi.

Dengan Jimin yang terus mengekori Taehyung kemanapun kaki Taehyung melangkah.

Jimjn tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia Taehyung yang perlahan mulai kembali. Kini tujuan Jimin berganti, membuat Taehyung bisa bernyanyi dan mendengar suaranya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

hello guys.

First, minta maaf karena ff sebelah belum di lanjutin, malah post ff baru. Ff ini baru dibuat dalam sehari. Sebenarnya di ketik sejak semalam. Tapi karena belum 24jam, anggap saja sehari. Hanya berisi 2 chapter, tidak lebih..

Jika kalian bertanya siapa seme dan uke diantara mereka? Entahlah. Gw sendiri pendukung V seme garis keras. But, di ff ini, gw menyerahkan sendiri pada kalian. Entah jadi VMin, atau MinV.. Karena mereka berdua saling membutuhkan, tidak ada pihak yang mendominasi dan didominasi di sini. LoL

Awalnya, gw pengen remake ff lama gw dari jaman gw masih alaynya jdi kpopers. Ff yg masih hancur, menulis asal-asalan. Dengan tokoh Jo Twins dari BOYFRIEND.. Itu ff brothership sad ending menyedihkan(?) Terinspirasi dari film jepang "one litre of tears". Tapi pada saat mengetik, tiba-tiba temenku nanya "eh, gimana kalau misalnya lu punya temen penderita buta dan tuli?" Cuna pertanyaan random yang membuat gw tiba-tiba mengetik ff ini.

Semoga kalian suka FF ini.

Akan sad ending atau happy ending? Its secret, babe.. Hahahahaha.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
